Behind Twilight: Take Two
by MindOverMatter1901
Summary: Find out what I was thinking, and who the new characters are.


Behind Twilight: Take Two

**The Story**

Twilight: Take Two is based off of the book Twilight, with some added characters and events from my daydreams and everyday activities.

I randomly asked my cousin "Want to help me write a fan fiction?"

Normally I don't ask if people want to help me write something, I actually have two other stories up on another site. But I knew that if I wanted this to be a successful, true-to-the-book story, I would need my cousin (empressoftheasylum is her user name).

So I write all the chapters and every thing else, then I e-mail it to her, and she edits them. It's kind of a big process for just a fan fiction, but I enjoy it. It's helping me become a better writer actually.

This story changes Points of View frequently. Just remember that.

**New Characters**

When someone reads this story, his or her face will become mixed up in confusion. "Why are there two new characters? That's not true to the book. Who's narrating?"

Katie is narrating the story. She is a character from my daydreams actually. Brooke is as well.

I added these characters for fun; I wanted them to have their own situations too. I figured that I could write a story better from something I know, rather than write different situations and histories for characters like Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett. I don't know those characters in depth like some other people do.

I may be obsessed with Twilight, but I have to admit, I don't know the characters so extremely well that I could write my own story on them.

**Katie**

Full Name: Katherine Elizabeth I Cullen

Nickname: Katie, Kate.

Age: "18" .

Originally From: England

Date of Birth: 1671

Changed: Carlisle Changed her around 1689(She was 18) you'll learn about that in her story

Personal Story: I'm not going to mention anything about her story, because I want you to see that for yourself in the chapter. But if you have questions about her after you read her story, feel free to ask.

Physical Description: 5'6", slender, pale blonde hair, and blue eyes.

I know that the Cullen's all have eyes that are shades of bronze, but I wanted to mix it up a bit. When Katie has just hunted, her eyes are a very pale blue. They get darker and darker as she becomes hungrier, then black just like the others.

Special Talents: she can change her appearance. Currently I'm not quite sure what the name for that is, if there is one. Later in the story, Edward says that she is the only one who can walk out into the sun. This is because she can change her skin to be like a human's. If she doesn't, though, it will still sparkle like any other vampire's. The only part of her that she can't change is her eyes. She has this power because there were many sides to her when she was human, she was disguised 24/7 while she was running away, and she loved to act.

Hobbies: She is very social, and loves to travel. She often goes to Europe or New York and attends open parties or goes clubbing. She takes Brooke or Rosalie with her occasionally. Katie is in love with having fun.

Car: a yellow Saab that she shares with Brooke when she is around. Secretly longs for a red Citroen motor sport. Will probably acquire one soon.

Occupation: Junior at Forks High School. Isn't a senior for a more realistic family vibe. Explained later.

**Brooke**

Full Name: Violetta Alegra Emraldi Cullen

Nickname: Brooke. Katie found Violetta and took her home to the states. Violetta changed her name to Brooke when they arrived.

Originally From: Italy.

Age: "17". Although I wanted to make her 16 to mix things up, but whatever.

Date of Birth: 1673

Changed: Around 1690 (She was 17). A vampire left her almost dead in an alley. Taken in by the Volturi. Her "creator" is killed by the Volturi for almost exposing their secret.

Physical Description: 5'8", slender, and shorter brown hair. Her eyes are green. After she has just hunted they are a bright green, and become darker as she gets hungrier, then black.

Special Talents: telekinetic. This is ironic because she was very lazy when she was a human. She also demanded many things.

Hobbies: Mostly stays in Italy to draw or write. She spends a lot of her time with her "Part time lover"- as Katie likes to call him. His name is Masimo. He is also a vampire.

Car: Shares the yellow Saab with Katie, but begs for a viper convertible.

Occupation: Junior at Forks High School


End file.
